


Dance to Another Tune

by epiclifeinruins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And Ren is an adorable dork, And Ren is still swooning over that uniform, And some mind reading, And there will be dancing, Fluff, Gen, Hux gets back from that diplomatic function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiclifeinruins/pseuds/epiclifeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ren learns a lot about dancing and even more about Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance to Another Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go then.  
> This is the sequel to "Gorgeous in General" because some of you guys really wanted to see  
> the Kylux boys dancing.  
> So without further ado: have some dancing Kylux! <3  
> Ya'll enjoy this sillyness!

That night Ren couldn’t fall asleep.

Tossing and turning, he was unable to calm the storm of thoughts that were swirling around in his mind. His attempts to meditate had been feeble and half-hearted at best, because the only thing he could think about was a pressed, white uniform jacket and red hair glowing in the sunlight.

Ren was lying facing his bedroom wall, muttering to himself, when he suddenly felt a flutter within the Force.

It was like the flapping of metal wings, sharp and streamlined at the same time.

His eyes widened in excitement. He knew exactly what that was.

Hux had returned to the Finalizer.

Ren hurled himself out of bed so eagerly that he almost fell flat on his face. The fact that he was so frantic in his desire to see Hux before he reached his quarters annoyed him enormously. Ren turned himself into a living paradox as he hurriedly dressed himself, wanting to find Hux as quickly as possible, while he simultaneously cursed both the General and his uniform.

Stumbling out of his quarters, he was half way down the ship’s main corridor before he realized that he had forgot his helmet. Normally, he would have turned back to retrieve it but now he found himself not caring about it. Instead he picked up the pace, scanning the ship for any signs of Hux.

As he approached the mess hall, Ren could sense that Hux was close.

He was standing just outside the entrance of the mess hall. His uniform looked just as immaculate as it had done on the bridge earlier that evening, except that Hux had unbuttoned the two top buttons on his collar and had pushed his cap back to rub his forehead with his thumb. Casually leaning against the wall, Hux was smoking a cigarette. His eyes were closed and he did not notice Ren approaching.

A sudden and almost paralyzing nervousness hit Ren like a lightning bolt. His throat felt like it had been filled up with gravel and he had to swallow several times before was able to produce any sort of sound at all.

“Hi.”

_Hi._

He almost bit off his own tongue.

_Excellent opening, Ren. You dumbass._

Of course it wouldn’t have made any difference if Ren had recited an epic love poem instead.

Caught completely off-guard, Hux yelped in surprise and his eyes snapped open as soon as he heard Ren’s voice. He jumped away from the wall and his cigarette fell from his lips and bounced off his chest before hitting the floor and rolling away into a dark corner. When Hux realized that it was Ren that had startled him, a fierce glare darkened his green eyes.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” he spat as he brushed the ashes left by the cigarette off his jacket.

“Taking a walk…” Ren said falteringly, trying his best to not let his growing insecurity show.

“At 4.30 in the morning?” Hux asked sceptically.

“I’m a morning person.”

Ren wanted to punch himself in the face.

_I’m a morning person. What the fuck kind of answer is that? Get your shit together!_

Hux scoffed and continued brushing ashes off his jacket.

Ren just stood there, unable to take his eyes off him.

“So…did you get to dance at all?” he finally managed to ask, clutching his hands behind his back to keep himself from reaching out and touch Hux’s hair.

He wanted so badly to run his fingers through it and dishevel every single strand of hair. To leave it in glorious chaos, only to move on to other parts of Hux’s body, happily ready to inflict chaos upon them as well.

“Pardon?”

Ren was so lost in his daydreaming that he jolted when Hux spoke.

He unconsciously cleared his throat before he answered.

“Umm…did you? Dance, I mean?”

“I fail to see what business it is of yours if I did, Ren.” Hux said with a condescending look on his face.

“Just curious.” Ren said, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. “But maybe no one wanted to dance with you?” he continued, a plan now forming in his mind.

And that plan consisted in provoking Hux’s ego as much as possible. Something that Ren enjoyed doing on a regular basis anyway.

Ren felt a strange sense of accomplishment as he noticed the irritated look on Hux’s face.

“For your information, I had plenty of dancing partners this evening, thank you very much.” Hux snorted, puffing out his chest like a peacock with megalomania. “More than you’ll ever have.” he added.

_Play your cards right. You only get one shot at this._

“I can’t dance.” Ren mumbled. “Never learned.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Hux said mockingly.

Ren felt his heart beating faster and faster as he realized that this conversation was actually about to lead to something that he had been longing for ever since he saw Hux in that uniform.

“You could teach me.” he said, holding his breath in anticipation.

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” Hux blurted.

Ren decided to go for the jugular.

“Well, if you don’t think you’re up to the task…”

Clenching his jaws, Hux looked as though he wanted to slap Ren across the face. Instead he glared at Ren as he took a couple of resolute steps towards him.

“I am quite capable of teaching someone to dance, Ren.”

“Prove it then.” Ren said, trying to look as uninterested as possible by studying his fingernails, but knowing full well that this challenge would provoke the one part of Hux's personality which he could not control.

His pride.

Needless to say, Hux took the bait.

“I bloody will!” he growled and turned on his heel and marched straight into the mess hall, stopping in the middle of the room.

Ren felt his legs shaking as he followed him with stumbling steps.

Hux took off his cap and placed it on one of the tables before turning to Ren, disdainfully giving him the once-over.

“First of all we need to do something about your posture.” he said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“What’s wrong with my posture?” Ren asked.

“Well, it’s appalling, for starters.” Hux said patronizingly as he gestured towards him. “You slouch, Ren.”

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Ren mumbled, slightly hurt by Hux’s bluntness.

“Yes it is.” Hux said as he pulled off his white dress gloves and placed them next to his cap. “Now stand up straight! he barked. “Shoulders back, chest out!”

Ren found himself instinctively straightening his back and pushing his chest out as much as he could.

“Good.” Hux nodded and Ren was sure that he could hear a faint trace of appreciation in Hux’s voice when his gaze fell upon Ren’s broad chest for a few seconds.

“I might as well teach you how to lead straight away.” Hux continued with a business-like tone of voice.

“Okay.” Ren said, nervously running his hand through his dark hair a couple of times.

“We’ll start with something simple.” Hux said. “A waltz would be suitable for a beginner, I should think.” he continued thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

“A waltz?” Ren suddenly felt the cold hand of Panic grab hold of his heart and squeeze it hard. He sucked in his breath.

_Shit. This was a bad idea. A really bad idea._

“Yes, Ren. Pay attention.” Hux sighed impatiently. “Dancing the waltz is basically like moving within a box.” he added, making the shape of a box in the air with his index fingers.

“A box?”

_What the fuck is he talking about? And why can’t he keep his hands still? They’re so distracting. And tiny. And…_

Ren flinched as Hux’s voice disrupted his daydreaming once again.

“Yes, a box.” Hux said, over articulating as if he was speaking to someone who was just learning a new language. “And stop repeating everything I say. Try to envision a box on the floor. As you dance your feet will stop at the corner points of the box and move along the edges and diagonally across its centre. Are you with me so far?”

“You dance in a box?” Ren said, tilting his head and giving Hux a puzzled look.

“No, Ren.” Hux let out another sigh and rolled his eyes. “You _imagine_ yourself dancing in a box. Now, the rhythm is a three beat count, stressing on the first beat. Understand?”

“Umm… _one_ , two, three…yeah, sure.”

_At least you still have the brain function left to count to three._

_Moron._

“The lead, which is you in this case, begins by stepping forward with the left foot, then the right so that they’re parallel to each other. Then you place your left foot next to your right…”

Ren must have looked as though he was about to have a brain aneurism, because Hux suddenly stopped mid-sentence and gave him a tired look.

“You have no idea what I'm talking about, have you?” he said, placing his hands on his slender hips.

“Umm…no…not really, no.” Ren muttered, shuffling his feet and feeling like a complete idiot.

Hux sighed again and rubbed one of his temples with his index – and middle finger.

“Would it help if you read my mind?” he said, now rubbing his temple more intensely.

Ren stared at him.

_He didn’t just say that. He didn’t. Or did he?_

“Huh?” he grunted, mouth ajar.

“If you read my mind, would it help you to understand what I’m trying to teach you?” Hux said and his green eyes looked straight into Ren’s with such utter fearlessness that Ren felt a strange sense of devotion growing in his chest.

“It might, yes.” he admitted.

“Well, go on, then!” Hux snapped, frowning with annoyance.

“You…you _want_ me to read your mind?”

“Certainly not.” Hux snorted. “But if it is the only way to get this information into your thick skull, then so be it.”

Ren was too excited about Hux freely giving him the opportunity to read his mind to care about being insulted.

“Okay.” he said, a faint, sheepish smile now tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“But I’m warning you Ren!” Hux said sternly as he held up one finger in front of Ren’s face. “Don’t go prying in places you shouldn’t! You are only to use this ‘skill’ of yours to learn these steps. Nothing else. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ren answered, holding up both his hands in front of him.

“Then get it over with.”

Ren closed his eyes and focused on Hux’s energy. It mostly consisted of annoyance and restlessness, buzzing around him like electricity, but Ren soon tapped in to a part of the energy that was controlled, clear and almost calm.

Searching the borders of Hux’s mind, Ren could sense snippets of every single emotion, reaction and thought Hux had ever had in his life.

Ren clenched his jaws as a violent surge of anger, anxiety and pain came rushing through him.

The pain.

It was so strong that Ren could hardly stand it and he was about to raise his defences when all of a sudden he could feel something else. Something entirely different.

Joy.

Pure, unspoiled joy. A kind of joy that could only belong to a child. Ren could hear the sparkling laughter of two children ringing in his ears.

Without warning, a vision of one of Hux’s memories flashed through Ren’s mind.

The scent of pine trees and rain in the air. Thunder rolling in the distance. Sunlight trickling down like water through the branches of tall trees. The sound of small feet running. Children laughing yet again.

Ren found himself standing in a forest, huge pine trees surrounding him. As he looked around he could see a very pretty little girl, around eight years old with long red hair, zigzagging between the trees. Ren could hear her giggling with excitement as she ran past him, turning her head as she called out to someone behind her.

“Come on, hurry up!” she laughed, waving at the person following her.

“Essa! Wait for me!”

Ren jolted at the sound of the other voice. When he turned around again he saw a boy, almost a teenager, running after the girl with long, agile steps. He was tall, slim and his hair had the same colour as the little girl’s.

Ren gasped.

Hux.

That was Hux.

It was unbelievable.

Hux’s young face was lit up by a smile so bright that Ren thought his heart was going to break.

Hux was laughing so hard that he stumbled a couple of times when he was trying to catch up with the girl who Ren was sure had to be his younger sister. Hux stopped and leaned against a tree just beside Ren to catch his breath. His tousled red hair was damp and his cheeks red from running.

Ren could see Hux’s thin chest heave as he gasped for air. Ren couldn’t help but thinking of how young Hux reminded him of some sort of small bird. He looked so fragile, but despite that sense of frailty, there was a light of strength and bravery shining brightly in the boy’s eyes. Ren felt a wave of protectiveness hit him with such force that it almost knocked him over. He wanted to protect this light shining within Hux. To nurture it so that it would never fade or become tainted by cruelty and pain.

But no matter how much he wanted to do so, Ren knew that it was impossible. This was the past and the man who was now standing in front of him in the Finalizer mess hall had ceased to be that boy many years ago.

_It’s not fair._

Ren felt tears burning behind his eyelids and he desperately wanted to stay in the forest with the two children, but he could feel Hux sensing that he was moving too close to the forbidden territories of his mind. Ren pulled himself out of the memory of the sunlit forest filled with laughter and soon found what he was actually there to see.

Hux dancing.

With a dignity and grace Ren had never before experienced in anything. The image of Hux dancing moved through his mind like a gentle ocean breeze, warm and caressing. Ren soon picked up on the steps Hux had been trying to explain to him verbally and he felt a sting of sadness as he realized that he no longer had any reason to linger within the General’s mind.

Other than his own steadily growing and desperate desire to be as close to Hux as he possibly could. In every aspect.

Ren began to search Hux’s mind for the memory of the forest again and he soon found it. He could see Hux as he pushed himself away from the tree trunk he had been leaning against to catch up with his sister. Ren couldn’t help but smile as he saw the excited expression on the boy's face. He felt himself getting ready to follow Hux into the forest.

But before he had time to react, Ren was kicked out of Hux’s mind with such force that his eyes snapped open and he almost gasped.

Hux had just forced him out of his mind.

The fact that he had been able to do that shook Ren to the core. Hux was not a Force-user, he did not even have a sense of it, and still he had been able to throw Ren out of his mind as though he had been a dry leaf whisked away in a storm.

In that very moment, Ren realized that Hux had done something to him that no other person had ever been able to do.

Rendered him powerless.

“Are you finished?” he heard Hux say as he did his best to regain his composure.

“Yes.” Ren answered, his voice hoarse and unsteady.

“Good. Then come here.”

Ren took a few hesitant steps towards Hux. He felt as though his heart was about to burst through his chest, hammering against his ribs so much that it was painful.

As soon as Ren was close enough, Hux placed his left hand on Ren’s right shoulder, then put his right hand in Ren’s left.

“Put your other hand on my waist.” Hux said sternly.

Ren felt as though he had just been thrown into an icy lake.

“I…your…what?” he stammered.

“My waist.” Hux said, staring at Ren as though he had just asked him if he knew where babies came from. “It’s basic anatomy, Ren.”

Ren swallowed hard.

“Umm…okay.”

Ren very timidly placed his hand on Hux’s waist. It seemed to almost disappear underneath his palm.

“Take a proper hold, Ren.” Hux said, firmly placing his hand on Ren’s, only to press it against his waist so hard that Ren could almost feel the heat of Hux’s body through his uniform.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit._

_Shit._

“You lead with your body, not your arms." Hux said. "It means that you move your partner across the dance floor with the help of your torso and not by yanking at their arms. Got it?”

“Right.”

“Let’s start this off slowly. Remember, begin with your left foot and envision stepping into the corners of the box. And try not to step on my feet, Ren.”

“Sure.” Ren said, suddenly feeling as though he would pass out at any second.

“Go ahead then, I haven’t got all day!” Hux snapped, stomping his foot in frustration.

Ren straightened his back as much as he could and took a deep breath before taking the first, hesitant step. Hux mirrored his movements with great ease and elegance, making Ren feel more graceless than he had ever done in his entire life. He stared down at his feet, trying desperately to avoid stepping on Hux’s as they slowly moved around on the floor.

“Don’t look at your feet, look at me.”

Ren raised his head and looked straight into the shimmering green of Hux’s eyes.

It was as if he had been trapped inside a dark cave his entire life and then suddenly someone had reached down into the abyss and pulled him out, into the light of day.

That someone was Hux.

A feeling of absolute awareness swept through Ren’s mind like fire. And everything became clear to him.

Why he had been able to tap into Hux’s memory without even trying and why Hux had been able to force him out of it.

It wasn’t _lack_ of power. It _was_ power.

A connection.

When such a connection was made through the Force two minds could be completely fused into one.

That was the reason why Ren had so easily been able to delve into Hux’s mind and to find one of his most cherished memories.

This connection also gave them both access to each other’s strengths and abilities. For Ren, in this case, it had been learning how to dance. For Hux, it was the ability to close his mind completely to an intruder with the same kind of mental defences as Ren himself used.

Connections like these were known to happen between Force-users and the people they were emotionally attached to, such as relatives, friends or lovers.

_Lovers._

With this word echoing inside his mind, Ren could feel the insecurity and stiffness in his body melt away and he realized that he was dancing.

_Dancing._

With Hux.

Noticing a smile growing wider and wider on his face, Ren let go of all control and allowed his mind to be fully absorbed by the movements of his body.

Softly, but with a confidence that was entirely new to him, Ren guided Hux across the floor, leading him through every step and turn, feeling Hux respond to his every move as if they had been dancing together for a thousand lifetimes.

Everything, from their steps to their heartbeats, were in sync and an unfamiliar sense of peace filled Ren as he made one last turn, pressing Hux’s body closer to his own.

After that turn, Ren bent his knee and slowly moved his hand up from Hux’s waist to his upper back and then gently lowered him down towards the floor. Ren could feel Hux relaxing in his arms and lowered him a little more.

It was as though everything except the two of them had ceased to exist. From that moment, nothing but Hux would ever really matter to Ren.

Gazing deeply into Hux’s eyes, Ren noticed a softness in them that he hadn’t seen there before. He knew then, without question, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life looking into those eyes.

Images of his lips gently grazing Hux’s whisked through Ren’s mind before a voice broke the silence between them.

“Ren.” he heard Hux say quietly.

“Mmm…?” Ren answered, smiling softly down at him.

“Could you let me up now?”

Ren blinked a few times in confusion before he realized that he had not yet brought Hux back into an upright position. All the confidence that he had felt earlier disappeared in a heartbeat and it was replaced by a trembling nervousness so strong that he almost dropped Hux on the floor.

“Oh! Yes…of course! Sorry.”

Ren stood up straight again and he felt as though a part of his soul was being ripped away from him when Hux took a few steps back and let go of his hand.

“Your turns are sloppy and your posture is still dreadful. But overall, you have done well.” Hux said. “For a beginner.” he quickly added when he saw yet another a smile forming on Ren’s face.

“Well, I have a good teacher.” Ren said and chuckled as he could see a faint shade of red colour Hux’s pale cheeks.

Hux grunted in reply as he picked up his cap and gloves from the table where he had left them earlier. He then made his way out into the corridor, Ren following a few steps behind him. Ren almost walked straight into Hux as he, without any warning, decided to suddenly stop just outside the entrance of the mess hall.

Hux turned to Ren as if he had just made up his mind about something.

“What else did you see?” he said looking Ren straight in the eye, his otherwise so determined stare now coloured by what Ren could only interpret as melancholy.

“When you read my mind.” he continued. “What was it?”

Ren bit his lower lip like a scolded child.

“I saw a memory.” he confessed.

“What kind of memory?” Hux asked, with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

“A memory from your childhood.” Ren said. “A happy one.” he quickly added.

“Tell me.” Hux said, his voice faint.

Ren had to fight the sudden urge of wrapping his arms around Hux and hold him close.

He cleared his throat.

“There was a forest. It was sunny but I could hear thunder and it smelt of pine trees and rain.”

“Arkanis.” Hux mumbled.

“Where you born there?” Ren asked, all of a sudden so desperate to learn more about Hux’s life.

“Yes. Please, continue.”

“Umm…you were there.” Ren said. “You must have been about 12 or 13 or something like that. You were running through the forest and you were chasing someone. A girl. Red-haired, just like you.”

“My sister.”

“Essa? Is that her name?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.

“Where is she now?”

“On Coruscant. Her husband deals with matters of diplomacy on behalf of the Order."

"So she's married." Ren stated, trying to imagine what the little girl he had seen would look like as a grown woman. She would most likely be very beautiful.

_Just like her brother..._

"Yes. And a mother of five.” Hux continued, the affection only just distinguishable in his voice.

_Family is important to him._

“That’s sounds very lovely. How many years are there between you?”

“Four.”

“Are you close?” Ren asked, a sense of loneliness suddenly clawing into his heart.

“We’re siblings, Ren." Hux answered. "Of course we’re close.”

“I didn’t mean genetically.” Ren said as he awkwardly rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

Hux sighed with annoyance and immediately changed the subject back to Ren's description of his memory.

“What happened next?”

“She wanted you to hurry up. She was laughing. And so were you. You stopped right next to me and then you leant against a tree. You needed to catch your breath. You were smiling. And your eyes were so…”

Hux cut him off before he could continue.

“And then?”

“I don’t know.” Ren answered, chastened. “You kicked me out.”

“What do you mean I kicked you out?” Hux frowned.

“Of your mind. I got too close, I guess.”

“I don’t remember doing that.” Hux muttered, his frown deepening.

“I’m pretty sure it was subconsciously.” Ren said. “But you really sent me packing, I’ll give you that.” he continued, scratching the back of his neck as he gave Hux a crooked smile.

“How is that even possible?” Hux said, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

“I think we have a connection. Through the Force.” Ren said. “Based on…” he hesitated. “Umm...trust.”

Hux was clearly thrown by Ren's remark, but he soon found his way back to his usual, condescending self.

“A connection? Between us? Don’t be absurd, Ren." he scoffed. "And besides, you’re far too reckless to be trusted. By anyone. With anything.” he then muttered, glaring at Ren.

_If only you weren't so fun to tease, General._

“Except when it comes to you and your mind, it seems.” Ren chuckled. “And dancing.”

“I am not even going to dignify that with an answer.” Hux said disdainfully as he placed the cap on his head and tucked his gloves into his belt. “I have wasted far too much time on this ridiculous activity already. I have duties to attend to, so if you’ll excuse me, I will take my leave. Good day.”

Hux turned away from Ren and started walking down the corridor.

Ren wanted nothing more than to run after Hux and prove him wrong.

That they _were_ connected. That they would _always_ be connected.

“Hey!”

Hux stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Ren calling out to him, but he did not turn around.

“Thank you.” Ren said. “For the dance.”

A few seconds passed before Hux turned his head slightly to glance back at Ren.

“You’re welcome.” he said before he began to walk away again, this time with longer strides.

Ren smiled as he watched Hux disappear around the corner of the corridor.

He took a few dance steps and made an elegant turn before he started walking back to his quarters.

“Sooner or later, you’ll be dancing to another tune, General.” Ren said to himself, smirking at the pun he just made.

“And I’ll be right here waiting for you when you do.”


End file.
